Piko Piko Trouble
by Cytrus
Summary: Tails should be trying to prevent his friends from killing each other... but he has his hands equally full. Set during Sonic Heroes. Light crails, sonamy, knuxrouge.
1. A second in Grand Metropolis

Tails hoped it was all a big misunderstanding when he saw the three-man army emerge.

He berated himself for reacting so coldly – distrusting; but couldn't help the wary feeling that filled him from his feet to the tips of his tails. After tearing through the Eggman-seized city of Grand Metropolis the sight of an allied team should have cheered him up.

If it had been any other group, it probably would have.

He held nothing against the rather slow, but good natured cat Big. He had been a great help to them once, and his silent determination did impress the young fox.

Similarly, one could hardly utter a word that would question the virtue of Cream the Rabbit without feeling guilty. Her innocence and good manners could shake even those evil to the core of their beings. Personally, he harbored a great affection for her as a friend, one whom he could leave in the workshop for more than a few seconds without fearing for her safety.

With always impatient Sonic, since-I'm-already-here-I-might-as-well-push-the-red-button Knuckles and overly energetic Charmy, piece of mind was a thing he had learned to cherish.

Tails guessed that the first-rate cookies after some of the more tiring days had something to do with it, too.

So he couldn't hold anything against those two. On the contrary, the picture they formed together could make him chuckle.

What worried him was the third and last member of the group – none other than Amy Rose. The pink hedgehog had been visiting him for a while now, mainly because of her never-ending quest for Sonic's attention, and he had gotten to know her quite well. She was a nice person, really. The talks he had had with her, when she was not in a Sonic-stupor, were rather refreshing. He didn't dislike Amy.

He just thought it severely hazardous to have the easily-believing cat and enthusiastic rabbit led by her. Because, without a shadow of doubt, Amy was-

"There is no way out of marrying me, Sonic!"

-obsessive. And clearly unafraid to show it in public.

"Like **that** would happen!" Sonic answered coolly; then stumbled back nervously at the sight of a familiar pink hammer appearing in the air. Real smooth of him.

Tails turned the situation over in his mind. Surely, there was a way to avoid harm on both sides. The main problem was; Amy wouldn't leave them without Sonic by her side; while Sonic wouldn't keep still for as long as Amy stayed within hearing range. But he knew how the two hedgehogs thought. If they could form a temporary truce; with the groups moving at a moderate distance-

"You playing with that girl's heart again, Sonic?" Muttered Knuckles, giving the blue hedgehog a satisfied smirk. But the echidna didn't wait for a response – he stepped forward, eagerly cracking his namesakes and glaring challengingly at Big, a more demanding target than the bots they trashed on their way there.

Tails knew when a situation was getting out of hand. He reached out for Knuckles, meaning to talk a little sense into him, but it was not meant to be.

"Froggy!" Yelled Big, as if roaring a battle cry, before rushing onwards, swinging his deadly fishing pole left and right.

The young fox opened his mouth to speak, but shut it shortly after. He recognized the cause as lost – for those two, all the words in the world would be in vain.

He turned to Sonic, hoping that his friend would understand the gravity of the situation and agree to a swift retreat. All that greeted his eyes, however, was the sight of Amy's hammer plowing into the steel where the blue blur had stood just a few seconds earlier. He realized he hadn't even seen her cross the distance between the two groups, but didn't have much time to dwindle on the fact as the shockwave swept him off his feet. He managed to steady himself with his tails, evading a rather embarrassing fall on his butt. At least he could save his dignity, if nothing else.

Because the state of things had already become hopeless. In the middle of the vantage point-turned-arena the red echidna and purple cat laid on the ground in what could be called an embrace, but was in fact a result of them wrestling each other. Blue and pink streaks appeared and disappeared from his peripheral vision with baffling rapidity; Sonic as fast as always, but with a restless Amy constantly on his heels. Tails found it easier to follow them by the seemingly randomly appearing craters – a sign of a giant mallet bashing the ground.

The young genius didn't need much time to calculate that nothing could be done to stop the madness before at least one of the small groups stopped fighting. He thought it wise to find shelter until proper action could be taken. But all coherent thoughts fled from his mind when, amidst the chaos, he heard something that made his blood run cold.

"Cheese! Get him!"

He leapt sideways more out of instinct then conscious intent. A small breeze ruffled his fur. Still sensing danger, he hugged the ground tightly Less than a second later he felt the deadly projectile nicking his skin on its way back. And then he was on his feet and assessing the situation.

He was prepared the second time around. He sprinted leftwards. The cannonball-like chao missed him by a few centimeters. That was good enough – but far from comfort. He twisted himself and landed on a wooden crate. He listened. The beating of the chao's small wings reverberated in his ears. He pushed himself off the crate at the last moment. Cheese whizzed past him – then demolished the crate as if it was made from paper. Tails shielded his eyes from the splinters coming his way.

It was dangerous, but well worth the risk. He could now asses that the rabbit and the chao were not really serious (he had seen them plow through metal when the need arose), which meant he would only be seriously hurt, and not dead, if hit.

It was time for him to join the fray.

His tails whirred rapidly and, with a jolt, he was propelled forward. He shoved Knuckles, Big and the two hedgehogs out of his mind. There was only he and his target. Objectives. Dangers. Timing. And the seemingly harmless creature landed on Cream's ear, ready for another charge. Distance. Attack patterns. Tails wasn't a fighter by nature, but he was a tinkerer. He found problems and he found solutions.

The chao came at him once more, this time flying in a spiral pattern – preventing him from escaping left or right. Clever, but foreseen. He slammed his tails into the ground and allowed his momentum to throw him upwards. He didn't bother slowing down his descent. Cheese, going too fast to make a sharp turn mid-air, began a huge loop.

Tails fell to the ground, scrapping his knees and elbows before curling into a ball and rolling to the stack of crates nearest Cream. He only needed seconds. His tails latched onto the wooden containers and, with barely a glance behind him, he began throwing them into the air, where the chao was trying to zero in on him.

In the blink of an eye, he was already in front of the doe. And then; then he froze. He hadn't thought forward far enough. What was he to do now that he had gotten so close? Attack the innocent rabbit, who was smiling as if she was playing the funniest game ever? He wouldn't find it in himself in a million years.

His mind went into overdrive as he desperately sought the appropriate course of action. He felt his hands sweat and heard his heart pounding – the adrenaline coursing through his veins yelling at him to move and do _something_. Standing in the same place was the worst option – but he couldn't perform any other conscious action. He heard the beating of wings a little bit behind him, though slow and unthreatening, and his nervousness reached its peak.

When the rabbit before him raised her hand and opened her mouth to speak – issue a command to Cheese, he realized his time was up. He acted. He closed the distance between them without registering it. He grabbed the smaller female by the shoulders and pulled her towards himself. As her eyes widened slightly in surprise, he occupied her slightly parted lips with his own.

He felt with no small satisfaction that both his tense muscles and troubled mind began to relax. The sudden action quenched his desire to move, and with the most urgent problem taken care off his processing skills returned to maximum efficiency. Already a plan to stop Amy and Sonic formed in his head – he smiled inwardly at how simple it was. Then, thanks to his now-regained clarity, he grasped just what he was doing.

The fox recoiled as if burnt, retreating the hands he had unknowingly wrapped around the doe's tiny frame. Overcoming an internal struggle, he managed not to utter a sound, whether a yelp, groan or stutter. He was not as successful at preventing the embarrassed blush that spread beneath his fur. He looked everywhere but at the stunned rabbit still rather close to him.

One thing was certain. He **had** solved the problem. Now he only had to face another.

And he did **not** hear Cheese wolf-whistling behind his back.

**FIN**


	2. Warm fire beside us and in our hearts

**AN: **The second chapter of what will be a four chapter story. It is greatly different from the previous one, but enjoy it all the same.

And to think I once saw team Rose as team Mismatch…

Read and, if you like, review.

* * *

The fire crackled happily and warmed the small clearing; casting fantastic shadows on their faces and dancing with light - fluidly, serenely. The cool night air was filled with buzzing of small bugs and, more distant, croaking of great frogs.

Amy watched as her youngest companion leaned against one of the soft vines, taking it all in with wide, innocent eyes. She had had doubts about taking the young rabbit along on the journey, but they were now all in the past. The doe had acclimatized herself perfectly to every place and situation they had encountered. And when the time came to rest, the smaller girl always managed to relax and marvel at the beauty surrounding them. Amy was thankful for having cream by her side – she herself never knew when to put her guard down, and too much tension confused her senses.

"Is something the matter, miss Amy?" The rabbit asked turning to her.

As always, she was the last one not sitting, still scanning the area for some unknown danger. It wasn't Eggman nor his robots that worried her – she was just used to living in town. She didn't find the beautiful, starry sky half as comforting as the ceiling in her apartment.

"No, it's nothing." The hedgehog replied with a grateful smile to put her friend at ease. "And I told you Amy would suffice." She remarked, fully expecting to be called "miss Amy" in the close future. It didn't bother her that much either way.

She squeezed herself in between the cat and rabbit. She associated closeness with crowds – noise and lack of air. But now, with the group sharing body heat, it was all so different that she could hardly believe it. And so, surrounded with noise far louder than the cars back home, Amy Rose slept soundly like she hadn't in years.

XXX

Even hours later, she wouldn't be able to recollect what had transpired.

There was a soft hiss – clear as a roar. Her hands shot outwards; one pushed Cream away, the other rose into the air. She had to have opened her eyes by then. With a piercing jingle of her bracelet her hammer appeared in her hand. She swung.

Either understanding her intentions or thanks to mere coincidence, Big lowered his head and evaded the devastating blow. Her hammer went further; and then it met flesh. The serpent's head flattened; a resounding crack followed. Then it hung limply – obviously dead.

There was a second of silence before the mallet fell from her hands, cluttered to the forest floor and disappeared in a poof of smoke. Her weak knees hit the ground soon after and the whispers of the clearing were silenced by her heavy and irregular breathing.

Amy knew how it was to run for miles on end; but after adrenaline left her, she felt more drained than she had ever been before in her life.

She felt cream, not scared not crying, put a reassuring hand on her shoulder and cover her exposed back with a huge and warm ear.

And she saw big, not surprised not angry, watching her with worried eyes, trying to confirm she had not been hurt.

But she couldn't say how much time passed as they remained like that.

"This snake good color. Not sick after bitten." Big spoke slowly, like he always did when explaining them something. "Snake bite – hurt little. Grab snake – eat."

Amy burst into giggles and, simultaneously, grabbed the doe next to her for support.

She had panicked – that was all. She thought Big – Big who knew everything about the jungle, had been in danger. In the end, her actions had been more hazardous then all the snakes in the forest put together. And she was giggling, not weeping. Because it was the sweet idiot's fault – who else would hunt snakes by waiting to get bitten?

Big watched the girls embrace each other with a smile on his face. He was happy they were safe – he knew most others were rather fragile.

And the problem of their dinner had solved itself.

XXX

They were waiting for the sun to rise so that they could continue their trek through the forest.

Silence was never uncomfortable in their group, but neither did it usually last long.

"Miss Amy, how do you make your hammer appear so suddenly?" Cream titled her head sideways in a questioning manner.

The young rabbit was curious; always with a query or two at the ready. Even before they had gathered as a team, she had made it a point to visit Amy in Station Square as often as she possibly could. City life baffled her, and she wanted to know as much as possible about modern culture – something far different from what she shared with her mother.

On the other hand, Amy saw the doe as something of a little sister.

She wouldn't deny life could get lonely in her small apartment. Female presence was very much appreciated. Catching Sonic from time to time was one thing, getting him to take part in cooking or shopping would be another.

"That?" She asked with a laugh. She hadn't discussed the subject in ages. "I twist my wrist, have the bracelet jingle just right and Poof! it's there." She gave the rabbit a friendly smile. "It's part of my Gypsy heritage."

"Gypsy heritage? You never mentioned that miss Amy!" Cream cried gleefully, already drown in by the unveiling mystery.

"Well, my mother had been a wandering hedgehog for most of her life. My grandmother too – but I never knew her. Mother stayed with me for seven years – she always repeated seven was the most powerful magical number, before she moved on."

Although more and more families were like Cream's, the old tradition advised to leave children alone as soon as they learn to fend for themselves. That had worked best before the rapid blooming of civilization, with all its blessings and dangers, changed the lives of people everywhere.

"But she didn't leave me without a few tricks." Amy continued. "The hammer is mostly for self defense, but the trick itself works for other objects as well. After all of this is over, I might even teach you how to do it." She grinned.

"You would, miss Amy?" The doe smiled excitedly. She bowed her head in a thankful manner.

"I'm not saying it will be easy." The pink hedgehog interjected, shaking a finger in the air. "It will take a lot of practice, even if you prove as talented as the great Amy Rose." She giggled. "And you never struck me as the weapon type – you're light enough to fly! But I'm sure we'll work something out." She returned Cream's gesture with a nod of her own.

Then she bowed her head and reached into one of her boots, taking something out. Cream leaned forward to see what it was, but Amy covered the thing with her hands, a playful smirk on her face.

"Show me, miss Amy!" The young rabbit urged. "Please?" She added as an afterthought.

She was surprised when Amy revealed what seemed to be slips of paper. They were red, with an intricate golden design lining their edges. Her friend flipped the stack over briefly, as if in presentation. Cream saw that every slip had a different picture on that side – but she didn't recognize any of them.

"Playing cards?"

The hedgehog shook her head lightly.

"These are very special cards, Cream." She shuffled the deck with precise and fluid motions. "They know a lot about what is, was, and might be. Sometimes, they speak to me – imparting their knowledge."

She laid a few of the cards facedown in front of herself.

Cream watched with wide, unblinking eyes. Amy felt relieved that the rabbit trusted her enough not to question her words. After all, the doe herself had the uncanny ability of understanding chao.

"Pick one of them up. You don't have to show me what it is." The pink hedgehog instructed, and her companion immediately complied.

Cream took one of the cards in the middle. She noticed the edges were worn out and the paper felt old. The card had a rather humorous image on it. She looked up at Amy, awaiting further instructions.

The hedgehog just smiled.

"A rat wearing a king's crown too big for him, about to fall in his blind joy – also known as the Fool."

Cream looked from Amy to the card that perfectly matched the description. She blinked, then smiled in amazement.

"How did you know, miss Amy?"

The hedgehog's smile vanished almost instantly. She pursed her lips; her eyebrows formed a small frown; her eyes glossed over.

Overtaken with blame and worry; Cream was about to ask what was wrong.

"I know, because they always show the same thing."

She flipped over the rest of the cards, Cream's eyes following her movements.

"They do answer if I ask a specific question, but if I just lay them down… their words are always the same." Amy's voice was forcedly calm.

"What do they say, miss Amy?" The doe asked softly, not noticing how her friend clenched one of her fists.

"They tell me to follow the one who changed my life." Her voice lost any pretense of calmness. "Follow him no matter how long, no matter how far, no matter how much pain he'll cause me on the way…" She fingered one of the cards – the Lightning-struck Tower, shakily. "Because a day will come when I'll be the only one who can save him." And the soil met her salty tears.

Cream had never seen the older girl in such a state. The pink hedgehog seemed deflated. Her shoulders sank lowly and her arms hung limply. Her head was bowed – her quills obscuring her face and crying eyes. And her whole frame was trembling – shaking with every silent sob.

The doe's heart was torn. She couldn't help but share the pain overwhelming her closest pain. As she felt her own eyes moisten, she wasn't sure if she wanted Amy to speak and relinquish her sadness, or keep silent and save them the suffering.

"But… it's so _hard_." Amy might have only whispered, but Cream heard all too well.

And when she could no longer hear the sobs, she stated what she felt she had to.

"Mister Sonic."

A sudden change occurred in Amy. The girl picked herself up and grinned, her green eyes sparkling with excitement.

"That's why we have to go and find him! There's no way my love is getting out of my grasp!" Amy punched the air for emphasis.

It was only then, when Cream saw the hedgehog so cheerful and full of life, that she could no longer prevent her own tears from flowing freely. It was painful seeing a friend seemingly happy.

She understood.

XXX

Cream broke the tension between them by going over to wake up the previously sleeping Cheese. The chao wasn't very happy to be disturbed, but it knew the routine and flew over to Big to change the cat for his watch shift.

Amy used that time to reform her smile so that it didn't strain her muscles and wipe the remains of her tears from her face. Big returning to the camp was convenient – the doe probably wouldn't mention their previous exchange as long as he was nearby. Amy felt her usual good mood coming back to her even faster than she had expected it to.

So when the rabbit entered the clearing right after Big, awaiting another period of silence, the pink hedgehog seized her chance to pounce.

"As far as love lives are concerned, we have yet to discuss yours, Cream." She said with utmost glee.

The rabbit jumped visibly. A small blush covered her cheeks – more out of surprise than anything else. She still wasn't used to personal matters being addressed so directly – something that was a norm for Amy.

Big looked up at them with what appeared to be a confused expression, but was in fact his usual one. Not a feline for many words, he preferred to listen to the gals' fast-paced discussions, rather than take part in them.

"Um… What could you possibly mean, miss Amy?" Cream asked nervously, seeing the mad glint in her friend's eyes. Amy herself was not going to let go of her 'prey'.

"You mentioned your 'meeting' with Tails in Grand Metropolis…" The hedgehog urged.

"I thought you did see him miss Amy…"

"Come on Cream!" Amy cut off the doe's uncertain voice with her own, eager one. "He kissed you!"

Cream remained largely unresponsive, not sure what she was expected to say. Amy managed not to slap her forehead, frustration notwithstanding.

"How was he? How did it feel?" She prompted.

It took Cream a few seconds to respond.

"It was nice – a bit funny." She giggled. "I don't recall having been kissed by anyone besides my mother and Cheese before."

Amy gaped in complete astonishment at her too-innocent team member.

"Cream, if he confronts you about it, 'nice' and 'funny' won't do at all." The erratic hedgehog didn't even notice the uncomprehending look she received, so absorbed she was in her chiding. "We'll have to decide between 'hard to get' and 'appreciative'. But we'll get to that later."

Cream turned to Big, but the cat only shook his head in response to the unspoken question. He could follow Amy's logic no better than the rabbit.

"Listen! The sly fox boy has obviously fallen head over heels for you! And he's a nice catch indeed." The hedgehog winked at her still-silent companion. "Now, when the other party shows interest, a women's duty is to catch them and hold tight! Get some ropes and tie them up – that's my advice."

Cream blinked.

"But I like Tails! Wouldn't it be mean to tie him up?" She asked worriedly.

Amy burst out laughing. It didn't take long for Big and Cream to join her. They laughed together – and it felt good.

"You don't have to take _everything_ I say literally!" The pink hedgehog protested, still laughing.

"I'm sorry, miss Amy."

The hedgehog smiled both outwardly and inwardly.

She recognized defeat when she saw one. She was a hedgehog of action and really wanted to help her friend. But her efforts at conversation had showed her that she wouldn't succeed in her goals, regardless of all her determination. But she did get the admission that the rabbit liked Tails, at least. And her cards had never lied to her before.

Things would just go at their own pace, she guessed. She and Cream were simply too different…

"Hey Cream, what's love to you?" She asked, as if on a whim.

The doe, after minutes of nervousness and silence, was glad to find herself on familiar ground.

"Love is happiness. I am happy when I am with those I love. And I want to do anything I can so that they are happy." The rabbit's voice radiated honesty.

And Amy realized that Cream loved many people, if not all of them equally. A pang of joy told her that she was one of them.

"Love is when you aren't lonely." Big's deep voice startled the two girls. "You feel the loved ones near you even if they are far away."

Another could have found the words crude coming from the giant cat's mouth. But Amy believed them all the same. Somehow she knew they all did. That was what united them as a team, nullifying their differences.

"Love is fearlessness." She said with as much conviction and confidence as the others. "A strong belief that nothing bad can happen as long as your loved one is near you. Absolute trust in your ability to face anything and everything on your path."

As the first rays of sunlight broke through the night, Amy felt her heart swell pleasurably. Because they could sit together and discuss such things openly with each other. Because, after all was said and done, they were true comrades.

A chao's cries filled the clearing as a startled Cheese flew into Cream's arms. She listened to his chattering before translating it for the rest of the group.

"Cheese says that a few nasty-looking men entered the jungle and are capturing chao!" The rabbit cried in alarm.

With the eyes of both her teammates concentrated on her, Amy rose from her place.

She saw clearer than ever before that she also had a part to fulfill. As the undeclared leader of the equally unofficial team Rose, she was the strength, and determination, of the group.

"If a bunch of morons think they can hurt chao left and right… they have yet to meet Amy Rose!"

She turned to her companions with a grin on her face and saw them ready and enthusiastic.

"Let's get them!"


	3. Thus a madness of metal is born

**AN: **Welcome to the third installment of Pikp piko trouble. It is more than a bit late, so I apologize. Seeing as I moved the ending of this chapter to the last one; it could have been out earlier.

Special thanks to tazkol for yelling at me to finish it.

The last chapter should be done in a week or two.

Enjoy.

* * *

Finally satisfied, the doctor flipped a single switch.

He turned his back to the surging electricity, shielding his weary eyes. Another day he might have beheld it with pride. Now he just reached for a handkerchief to wipe his sweaty forehead with.

It was a rare thing for him these days – to be working single-handedly on the complicated design of a single machine, rather than overseeing the mass production of the simpler models. But it brought him more satisfaction than he had recalled it to.

There was a dull thud as the primary lock retracted behind him, followed by more zaps of electricity.

They were alive. He didn't know when it became clear to him – but all the robots he worked on personally had the potential of developing distinct personalities.

He was a father – one who gave life. A distant father; he had merely been unsettled when Gamma turned on him; detached; the thought of his robots being destroyed in combat didn't bring fear to his heart. Still, a father – it rang true to him.

And he found the matter more pressing than ever before. With the newly-activated Omega exhibiting a devotion to him far exceeding what he had written in the protocols – and seeking ways to express it, the doctor feared those synthetic "emotions" could impair his recent machines, like they had Gamma in the past. For now, he kept E-123 shut down (which was not easily done) in a small laboratory with his other "delicate" achievements – but that was just delaying the problem.

For some reason, he just couldn't take the robot apart.

The secondary lock withdrew; cutting off the electricity and plunging the room into silence. The question if he wasn't magnifying the mistakes of the past appeared and was gone from his mind in less than a split second.

He turned back to his, now powered up, ultimate creation. The build was seemingly frail – the machine was far from massive and one of his lighter models. Its hands and legs were wiry – but the thin titanium alloys would be capable of withstanding what few objects the robot could not evade. The engine he had improved a thousand times – a masterpiece by its own right that held a world of atomic reactions hidden within it. Metal Sonic was, without a doubt – the most perfect machine ever created.

Red eyes flickered on – those eyes that pierced your soul with their intense glare; and with a jerk the metal figure came to life.

It was the first time he saw Metal Sonic stumble.

The robot appeared confused – his movement was erratic and, what Robotnik recognized as his attempt at creating "instincts", the badnik's hands flew around wildly seeking support. If it hadn't troubled him, he might have found his creation's drunken movements funny.

Metal steadied himself a moment later, then remained in a no less disturbing – visibly _strained_, position leaning against a wall.

"**I… feel.**"

The doctor could swear he saw the robot's optical instruments dilute, like pupils of a living being.

"**I comprehend… doctor.**" And he fell silent.

Eggman was more than relieved when his servant straightened himself and stood still, firmly gazing ahead of himself, like he usually did. The old man let out a silent sigh.

"As you must have already noticed, I've installed numerous upgrades to your systems. This will eventually make you the most efficient mechanical organism."

He placed his hands on his hips in self-satisfaction.

"First and foremost – the K-PA chipset allows you to transform and change your physique as you see fit – as long as sufficient energy is provided. This vastly improves your regenerative capabilities. As long as you keep in touch with a metallic substance you can absorb, you are practically indestructible!"

Metal turned his head to look at his creator curiously. This mannerism was new for the robot, but Eggman was not concerned – happy to have attention.

"As an additional improvement, you now posses a modified ability of the Phi series. If you come in contact with a biological organism you may withdraw genetic information from their cells. The K-PA gives you access to that ability from any part of your body."

Metal Sonic nodded in understanding – again, something new for him, and again it was ignored.

"Even before that, you had been one of my most sophisticated machines. As your purpose is the destruction of Sonic the Hedgehog, I had made you capable of taking in great amounts of information and processing it at astonishing speeds."

Metal 'blinked'.

"Most protocols had focused on close combat, with the other fields remaining mostly ignored, there hadn't been any need for complex operations in your databanks, and neither had I been able to achieve enough calculating power to support them."

The doctor paused, as if recalling the problem.

"But that is a thing of the past. The new options you now have require multi-tasking and analytical ability beyond anything invented to this day. That is why I, after many a night spent researching, created cluster chipsets that can freely share and combine data similarly to the living mind. You are the benefactor of the greatest artificial intelligence system on Earth!"

Eggman erupted in gloating laughter, gaining no particular response from Metal Sonic.

The scientist was in a very good mood – as he always was after those of his monologues that were not interrupted by Sonic nor his friends. He crossed his arms on his chest and looked at the robot proudly.

"Now go to the secondary testing lab and try out your new abilities. The eggpawns – a new model you haven't seen yet, will monitor your progress and report any problems to me. Deactivate yourself afterwards. I'm currently working on a new plan to finally defeat your pesky counterpart – I'll need you at full power when the right moment comes."

The self-proclaimed genius turned on his heel and proceeded towards the exit of the room.

"**Time has changed**."

The deep metallic voice stopped Eggman in his tracks. He turned his face to the robot, displeased.

"Excuse me, Metal?" he demanded.

Only then did the robot face Robotnik, as if his previous words were addressed to the air.

"**How long will it be before I can obliterate my organic copy?**"

Eggman fumed.

"I've told you the plan is already in preparation. In a few weeks, I'm going to-"

Metal completely disregarded the following words, angering the scientist further. The machine crossed the room, alternating between fluid steps and staggering. Eggman muttered curses under his breath.

Metal Sonic reached the wall, and in a single, swift motion plunged one of his arms deep into it – silencing his creator. The lamps in the room flickered and the robot's arm glowed with electricity. The room was embraced with an eerie silence.

"**The Eggman forces as they are will be enough to lure in the fool,**" Metal declared "**but none of what we have nor the pathetic Egg Emperor design you have readied will be able to stop him.**"

Eggman would have responded if he hadn't been so taken aback by his own creation insulting another of his robots – one he should not have known about at all.

"**Which means we are in need of something more efficient.**"

Metal Sonic paused.

"**Something superior in structure to perfect Chaos and superior in power to project Shadow… and that something... would be me.**"

For no more than a second, Eggman went limp with shock.

"Spurious! Preposterous! I will not allow this nonsense to continue!" the man roared, disturbed by the amount of information the machine seemed to have gained so suddenly.

Metal Sonic froze him with his murderous gaze.

"**I comprehend doctor,**" he responded with emotions slipping into his previously monotone voice; anger, urgency – feelings Eggman thought robots incapable of even with all the evidence stacked against him.

"**I feel every second pass, doctor. And alongside it I feel the desire to accomplish my objective. I cannot remain abeyant, doctor. Every moment that passes is a moment that could have brought me closer to fulfilling my existence. Those possibilities, this potential I have, will not be overlooked.**"

Eggman stared, dumbfounded, as Metal raised a clawed hand in front of his face in an almost contemplative gesture.

"**This need fills every part of me and corrodes it from within like water does to neglected steel. Satisfying it is the only way for me to avoid destruction – and that requires action – immediate action!**"

Metal Sonic's voice seemed to shake.

"**And thus a madness of metal is born.**"

Eggman didn't know if he should be merely stunned, or terrified of what he had created.

**XXX**

The clouds had gathered ominously – they pounded all below them with merciless rain, they silenced those vociferous bugs with overwhelming thunder, they blanketed all beneath with impenetrable darkness.

The clouds had gathered – to welcome a new overlord.

And like the magi following the heralding of stars, twelve creatures came with a challenge towards the angry heavens and their master.

**He** was among them. Smiling and victorious; and, though merely biological – a being of flesh, he was powerful, as were the others gathered around him – great powers sealed in frail, weak bodies.

It thrilled the creature.

What better way to prove himself the ultimate creation was there than extinguishing the lives of the world's heroes – Earth's shield and sword?

Another thunder snarled at him, and somehow he knew the time had come.

He was ready to prove himself worthy of his purpose.

**XXX**

Sonic was used to seeing Eggman scared. Running a few meters behind the human as he hurried to his last 'unstoppable' machine was even a favorite pastime of his.

"Metal Sonic has finally transformed!"

Seeing his rival devoid of hope was a different matter altogether.

Because tired as he was, disoriented as his teammates were, he did not need another factor to deplete his confidence.

"So that's Metal Sonic?" he asked, taking an involuntary step backwards.

He cursed in his mind. He hated showing any sign of weakness, especially such as that. He always moved forward, always faced what was ahead of him. Because time would not wait. Abandoning that principle was a blow to his pride.

"Metal Sonic has combined your data with the power of Chaos and is super strong! We cannot defeat it!"

'It' thought Sonic darkly. The doctor was clearly delusional.

He had known it even as he had faced Metal on Little Planet, and had grown more and more certain as he fought the monstrosity reborn time and time again – no 'it' could radiate such pure hatred from its eyes.

Between the loathing and the speed to match his own; Sonic, for the first time in his life, had felt more than uncertain.

"If only we had the seven chaos emeralds!"

He knew deep down that he had his limits. That no matter how determined he was, no matter how much he bettered himself, there was a point he could not pass. And he realized that the madness before him bore no such boundaries.

He felt afraid.

"But how?" Eggman's surprised voice reached him at the same time the multicolored lights did – dragging him violently out of his reverie.

Maybe it was more than light. Sonic saw the rainbow gems held by his friends illuminate the area, but he sensed past that; the warmth and the power and something surpassing his understanding – raw emotions.

The blue emerald hidden safely in his glove pulsed eagerly – crying out to its brethren; meanwhile whispering sweet nothings to his blood and making it rush and pound in his veins; and it wove the tale of sacred winds meant to guide him.

"Even with the emeralds' power, our chances of victory are slim. It would take a miracle!"

There was a Sonic nobody knew about; a person riddled with doubts and insecurities, constantly running to burst right through them, to prove to himself that he would not be overwhelmed.

That Sonic would have to wait. Because another part of him was going to take action – a hedgehog that was unflappable.

"Just leave that to me, doc!"

He tossed the emerald up and down, partly to show off, and partly to occupy his mind, until the clicking of high heels stopped him dead. And he would recall it as the hardest part.

"Sonic! No way!"

Amy Rose was a sweet girl. An ocean of secrets and energy; changing from a damsel-in-distress into a hammer wielding menace on a whim of hers. She was the truly independent one – where he ignored rules, she would set her own. And she was devoted to him and his well being beyond comprehension.

Amy rose was a sweet girl; and he was not going to use her as an excuse.

The temptation was great, and there was many a path of logic to enforce it. There was the need to protect the innocent, the possibility of a better plan to be found, and many other meaningless things.

Sonic was fighting his inner demons, and Amy did not deserve being a vent for his weaknesses, the thing that would derail him from what he recognized as the right path.

So he tried glaring at her in warning; and found himself gazing deeply into her eyes. The effect he sought was achieved either way – she immediately halted her advance. It amazed him how her eyes contained no protest – they were pure, with just the smallest tinge of worry. She trusted him absolutely – trusted him and believed in his judgment. Sonic felt bliss erupt in his heart – because he already had something worth fighting for.

She was the first one to break eye contact, as if letting him go.

"I'm coming too!"

Tails. They rarely used his real name – Miles, mostly because they did not like being reminded that their surnames were different. Tails – the loyal sidekick of Sonic the Hedgehog and bizarre inventor; those were the titles he received from the press. Far more than a sidekick – the fox was his best friend. And, ignoring stupid biological technicalities, he was his brother – one whom he was to shield from harm and direct towards a bright future.

He would never tell the kit that – but there were times he thought of him as his son.

Before he had met the two-tailed crybaby, he hadn't thought that he could find a bond, a chain slowing him down, which would feel natural to him. Yet now, no matter how far his travels led him, there was a place he would always return to. Just to have some wicked stuff blow up in his face; or confirm that the kit had grown half an inch (and his abnormally large tails two inches each, as would often be the case).

Tails was the ideal person: kind, considerate, but with firm beliefs, helpful, modest. He had it all – one day he would outmatch his mentor in speed, he could fly, swim, and possessed smarts Sonic could only dream of. The famous hedgehog was honored to have Tails as his heritage.

The fox's faith and support were like a light of hope that vanquished the darkness of his despair. Even if he almost felt guilty for not being able to refuse him.

"Count me in too!"

The red echidna – last of his kind, was a surprise member of their party. On most days, his friend could be found on Angel Island – taking care of his never-ending duty of protecting the master emerald.

Sonic couldn't pinpoint the exact moment Knuckles went from 'an uneasy acquaintance' to 'friend'.

They had fought almost daily. The echidna was impatient, had a short temper, and no social skills whatsoever. And he was overly conceited and prideful – that irked Sonic a little bit; he made it a point to remind the guardian just how cool a hedgehog could be, much to the other's dismay.

Red and blue; they were opposites. Sonic embraced change and freedom, Knuckles was the unshaken mountain of order and tradition. The echidna always remained the same, day after day.

Sonic found it a great relief to have one so sturdy behind him.

There was a small nagging in the back of his head every time he did something crazy. A voice telling him that it was not only his life he was treating lightly. Those were the few times he thought his friendships painful.

Knuckles was a dependable strength, one he knew the people dear to him could fall back on if anything happened to him. That valuable confidence allowed him to surpass his limits without worry, without looking back.

Knuckles was the solid ground he stood on.

"Alright guys, we'll buy you some time, that way you can use your super powers!"

That did not sound like the Shadow he knew – letting him lead was one of the things the ebony hedgehog would never do. But no matter how troubled and confused Shadow was, his status as the ultimate life form remained. If he was willing to trust Sonic of all the people in the unknown, volatile world, the blue hero had no right to reject his judgment.

When he was surrounded with eager nodding and enthusiastic gestures, Sonic felt something new appear in him. Not something he had to do as the hero – but something he believed he could do as the person he was.

When the time came to grin, he did so genuinely.

"Alright guys!"

This was their endgame, and a chance to return things back to normal.

"Let's show this creep the real super power of teamwork!"

**XXX**

The acrid whiteness tore through his thoughts and feelings alike.

It enfolded him; silenced his whimpering – sliding down his throat, filled his lungs – coming with air, coated his ears, obscured his eyes and jammed his nostrils. Then it was complete – and became stale, chokingly unmoving.

Tails was in a wicked world of only white carved by the thoughts of a demon. There were no senses, logic, boundaries – ethereal blankness was all, and it spanned across the 'horizons'. Besides that only him, and the other.

His chaotic aura was not around him – as if thwarted. But he knew it still remained – impairing the control this world had over him. He could still move, even if with no goal, and he could think.

And simultaneously to not feeling anything at all, he felt, distantly and hazily, fatigue and the pain of a thousand knives entering his body and twisting within. That was good – it meant he was still alive, even as he stood in the forsaken realm. But besides that, only him and the other.

So he remained silent.

He could have the time for himself – just to think things over, but nothing came to his mind. It was too late for doubt or regrets; he didn't allow himself any. And, already at the point of no return, there were no plans left to turn over in his head.

It was a long time he remained in silence – like whiteness – drowning him.

Then he chuckled, just a little bit.

Maybe it was the effect of his thinking, or maybe the laugh took a curse off him, but he had things he wanted to say, and he decided to say them. A small conclusion of events for him and the other – the terrible husk of metal – awaiting home of evil spirits – staring through him at the abominable whiteness.

"I might just understand you – if only a little bit."

The mechanical creature did not stir nor respond to this declaration. He was glad it didn't.

"The others don't know anything about it, but I do. I know machines and how they think."

He felt the odd sensation of heat returning to his body and briefly wondered how he could have missed becoming devoid of it.

"I understand your intensity – your objectives define your reality and you cannot stop until it is affirmed, until the madness within you is extinguished by the reforming of reality."

He paused.

"Therefore 'Sonic, my loathsome copy'."

He felt, very clearly, claws gripping his neck – and he was not sure which world the feeling came from. It was gone in an instant; he couldn't say if he had just imagined it.

But the period of silence he maintained after that was not from shock – merely a planned provocation.

"But it is insufficient. Just as our courage and friendship – alone, your determination is insufficient."

He had no doubts he was heard, even if there was nothing that could resemble a response, and he had no doubts he was understood, though the red eyes contained so much anger and hatred there was no place left for intelligence to show. There were no second thoughts, because the days before and the very moment alike proved it enough.

"I have a responsibility to my comrades – to Knuckles and Sonic. They are here, and I too share that motivation, to do what they consider right. In that – the motive of righting wrongs, according to our, mayhap faulty, beliefs – we and you are equals."

Still no response was forthcoming. Tails might have laughed outright at the creature's apparent inability to take any kind of action if, always practical, he saw any use for such antics in the situation.

"But there is something more – something more fleeting, yet closer to us than any feeling of duty could be. Those below us are waiting – that is enough incentive not to die, those next to me are still fighting – that is reason enough not to make a mistake, some pride within me tells me I can still take more – that is enough not to give up."

He felt his tails twitch lightly, first left, then right – a nervous habit he had developed over the years. Regaining it told him how close to the end it all was.

"There is a small project I've been working on – still incomplete, but I think it could be a great convenience if put to good use. And Sonic has yet to see the newest made of the Tornado. He'll smirk and say 'That's way past cool, bro'; then be torn between his urge for a joyride and the safety of passersby. He might actually choose the second if I'm around – he has to make a good example of himself, after all."

His fur was buffeted by a wind he couldn't feel.

"Lastly, there is a rabbit I think I should apologize to."

He smiled. The air was becoming cool and increasingly humid.

"Those are little things, Metal. And you lack them – along with what we call actual emotions. That is your weakness."

His smile widened.

"Whereas you can only be determined, we can become truly desperate."

The world exploded.

Rays of supernatural light tore through the whiteness and then pierced him – he welcomed them. They rejuvenated his body and returned his awareness.

His senses – back to him – were jumbled with confusing information in a matter of seconds; the entirety of his being was taken apart and pieced back together.

All around him, walls of white crumbled into nothing – replaced with dark skies, gray clouds and brilliant lightning. The wind caught him and swept him off his feet – playing with his fur in a nearly childish manner. Roaring, thunder and pounding of rain filled his ears.

In a final, angry burst of white light, the world of chaos control was no more – thrown aside sooner than ever before in the battle.

Tails threw his hand out into the air blindly, with his eyes clouded due to tears and mind overcome with pain. Another hand caught his own and squeezed it reassuringly – Sonic's warm encouragement. He saw a flicker of red, and a moment later he was grasping Knuckles, the echidna's large palm covering his own.

Weary, shaken and being thrown around by the wind like rag dolls, team Sonic prepared themselves for their last, and ultimate, attack.


	4. In the aftermath of the storm

Waiting was one thing Amy was not good at.

She could stand in shopping queues for hours just to get a long sought-after product; she could wait weeks for a refund if that product proved faulty. Her patience was not that bad – she had waited for Sonic's affection for whole years…

Actually, Amy Rose was good at waiting.

But waiting in uncertainty, unsure of her friends' fates, was a different matter altogether. Waiting endlessly, accompanied by rain so fierce it could be a funeral in its own right.

And when the heavens were torn apart by an explosion like no other she had seen in her life, the hedgehog's anguish grew tenfold.

After what seemed like ages – when all finally calmed – a single light illuminated the sky, descending like a shooting star. Not knowing what news it brought, Amy felt, for the first time in a long while, that her knees were growing weak.

That shining light – none other than Knuckles the Echidna – struggled his hardest to remain gliding, all the while holding onto his two friends – their forms limp in his arms.

He neared the sea of metal carnage formerly known as the Egg Fleet too tired to feel relief – the last bits of his chaos energy were forsaking his body and even he – the most durable of their group – was on his edge.

He was silently praying as he let go of the fox and the blue blur; hoping against hope that what little chaos was left in them would allow them to survive a plunge into the steel. He himself would cope somehow, he thought.

That did not make the crash anymore pleasant than it would otherwise be, though.

**XXX**

When he next regained his bearings, those who did not partake in the fight were all around him, and the still unresponsive bodies of Tails and Sonic were lying nearby.

He prepared his throat for the effort of emitting sounds, ignoring its protests.

"What is the situation?"

It was Shadow who spoke first, getting straight to the point. Knuckles was thankful.

"Metal Madness is no more – we vanquished his chaotic capabilities."

That short answer seemed to take all the air out of him. He breathed in and out heavily.

"He is powerless, but…"

"Still alive?" Shadow cut in. The echidna merely nodded.

The ultimate life form rose his arm into the air. Part of the debris shifted, filling their ears with rumbling and screeching, before a green gemstone erupted from under the metal and sailed right into Shadow's open hand.

The hedgehog seemed to sway as he caught the emerald, but a moment later he was already standing still. Knuckles wondered how much the others must have suffered stalling Metal for time. Omega wordlessly placed a steadying, almost reassuring, hand on his partner's arm and an instant later they were both gone in a flash of chaos energy.

Knuckles used the time to steady his breathing. Shadow being on the case put him at ease – of all the people he could think of, the ebony hedgehog was the one best suited to take care of the situation.

"What happened?" Amy was the next one to query him.

He didn't respond immediately. Most of the battle remained beyond his comprehension; its magnitude defied understanding, and the world of blankness came back to him only as a vague image – like one from a dream. He went for the abridged version.

"We fought; our last attack went right through him – another heavy breath – Tikal and the master emerald must have blessed us and neutralized the power of Chaos shielding him."

He looked at his unconscious comrades.

"Even with the astonishing power at his disposal, he couldn't attack us directly. But his chaos enhanced abilities could still bypass some of our protection.. I don't think Tails and Sonic are in any danger, but we were all at out limits, they aren't likely to wake up anytime soon."

Seemingly satisfied, Amy nodded her head.

With a slight effort, he twisted his head to look for Rouge. He did find the bat off to the side, but all that he saw was her back turned to him. No words of worry or consolation from the pesky female.

He would let her have her way – he didn't need support from those unwilling to give it. Though it didn't make him any less annoyed.

Extortion caught up to him suddenly, hitting like a wave of cold water. In less than an eye blink, the guardian of Angel Island was fast asleep.

**XXX**

The rumble had been deafening, but now it slowly turned into a serene silence.

Final Fortress remained only as a wreck, grounded and dead. Its humongous motors no longer active, cannons torn to pieces, robots absent from their posts. Amy would remember it as eerie, the way the first streams of light tore through the clouded sky and danced among the metal – replacing the ship's buzzing with a different kind of life.

She trusted Big to be about finished with the leftovers of Eggman's once-powerful army. Thousands of robots had been running amuck – with no purpose but to escape as far away from Metal Madness as possible. Most of them had fallen off, inevitably meeting their end when they had reached the ground below. The rest had thrown themselves at Big, the biological creature easiest to notice in the area. But they couldn't harm him – she was certain – not when his every move was so confident, and his vigor doubled – the cat was not to be stopped with his best friend by his side. If there could be anything beautiful in conflict, that would be it.

She had lost sight of the 'good old doctor', but didn't allow herself to be bothered by it. The Chaotix Detective Agency was in hot pursuit – while it seemed impossible to put Eggman away from action for long, he would receive a spanking to remember them by.

The battle was over. It was time for their part of cleaning the mess.

"Cream, help Tails while I take care of Sonic."

The doe had been flying and scanning the area in case any threats appeared or one of their friends returned. Now she landed gently and gracefully, nodded her head curtly and obediently followed the instructions. The pink hedgehog often marveled at her friend's level-headedness, even if these situations could no longer be called 'uncommon' for them.

After briefly examining Sonic for external injuries Amy noted that, at least on the outside, he appeared uninjured. She knew better – Sonic never fainted when his condition wasn't serious. She gently heaved him up and slung him over her shoulder expertly. Hedgehogs knew how to carry other hedgehogs safely – it was written somewhere in their genes.

Sonic was very light, enough so to make her worry.

She heard Cream lifting Tails with a small grunt of effort. The doe had a harder task; she would need to fly with an unconscious passenger the whole time – going on foot would take far too much time. But Cream would manage – she always did. And Amy was proud of her.

"I'll be at my place in Station Square" she informed the rabbit "get the fox boy back to top-notch shape…" Amy's voice softened mid-sentence; as if she changed places with a different her "and let him rest up and enjoy himself a little. I think they've earned that much".

Cream smiled in response.

"Do try not to stress mister Sonic too much, miss Amy"

The hedgehog returned the smile with one of her own. Even if, inside, she didn't fell like grinning at all. It hurt every time she saw him stiff and uncomfortable around her. When he ran from her she told herself running was simply what he loved the most. When he avoided stepping into her household when visiting Station Square she told herself that he might have an aversion to overly bright colors. When she was out of excuses, she bought chocolates.

And when the situation called for it, she could forget about it altogether.

"Will do" she replied easily.

Treating them on their own was for the best. Sonic the Hedgehog was a celebrity; with many followers across the world. But he also had enemies, more after each and every one of his achievements. The doctors of Station Square were an honest group that did its best for the well-being of their patients, but the city was a dangerous place.

And Tails provoked questions – questions stemming from who he was (and Amy had endured such questions herself) and those about how he looked like (and those made her blood boil, teeth clench, arms shake).

She had clarity – their recovery was the only thing of importance. And she swore that until they were healed, they would come to no harm. They deserved that oath.

Heroes deserved to be well.

**XXX**

Tails' mind cleared slowly, as if refusing to start up. He relinquished the comforting darkness only haltingly. Soon it snapped. His thoughts refocused. His senses shot outwards. His muscles tensed urging him to jump.

Then he heard the light sounds, and later recognized them to be the carefree singing of birds behind the window. And he was mostly puzzled.

He slowly opened his eyes, but closed them soon after. The too-bright light was too much for him, as he had suspected. He concentrated on his sense of touch and came to the sound conclusion that he was lying on something soft, which was equally as comforting as it was confusing… Why was his mind so cloudy?

It should have been, but the situation did not appear to be dangerous. He toyed with the idea for a whole three seconds before accepting it as a fact. And when he did, all strength poured out of him.

An uneasy breath left his chest and he felt the sensation of tiny needles pricking his insides: arms, legs; even his tails felt cramped and were unwilling to move. It always bothered him when he couldn't use them – they were his main means of defe-

It came back in a flash.

The angry thunder splitting the sky; how he hated lightning!; the roaring of Metal Madness; the abominable creation; and the bone-chilling intent to kill so pure that he could feel it in the air as if it had substance.

He didn't notice when exactly his breathing became shallow.

"It's alright. It's alright…"

He whispered soothing words, aimed only at himself. And he hoped it would help, somehow. They had gone further than he had thought it possible; still not to put a single scratch on Metal Sonic. Their final efforts appeared, in retrospect, nothing short of delirious.

'**See me as I am, no longer afraid of anything,**"

But it was over – and he was safe.

His eyes fluttered open once more, this time more determined to withstand the light. What met them was the sight of a familiar room, with bright, yellow walls and cheerful flower decorations. Recognition quieted his suspicious thoughts – this was most certainly not a mere daydream. It couldn't be – his nose was filled with the scents of wood, flowers and perfumes. He never could smell anything in his dreams.

He reminded himself, really for the last time, and only briefly, that it was all real and he was safe.

And as the sense of security was fortified within it, his mind started wandering, analyzing different aspects of the situation. It was then that he remembered a matter of 'secondary' importance – Sonic.

The hedgehog had taken heavy blows, some of them he hadn't had to, but he had chosen the safety of his teammates over his own. Tails was aware of this – of the nature of his hero and brother. And it made him worried sick.

He pushed himself up with his arms, giving his tails space to coil up around each other. He leaned forward and prepared to jump-

A bolt of petrifying pain shot through his whole being. He curled up in a fetal position. His fists clenched and claws extended. His small frame shook. Finally, a low growl forced its way out of his throat – resounding in the empty room.

He gritted his teeth in frustration. That shouldn't have happened.

As the pain left his body, his ears twitched in a panicky fashion. He listened to the silence, trying to detect footsteps, or any other sign of someone nearby. Nothing disturbed the peace. After a minute spent in the stillness, he let out a tired sigh of relief.

It would have been much easier for him if he had woken up in his own workshop.

**XXX**

Knuckles was of an entirely different breed.

Even after he had woken up, he would not stir nor move so much as an inch for minutes on end. He would lie with his eyes closed and take the world around him in through small hints: frolicking scents and insects' whispers. The echidna was, in his essence, the most serene calm before the wildest of storms.

And as time passed, his puzzlement, unexpectedly accompanied with amusement and fondness, grew more and more.

After all, he didn't have to be exceptionally perceptive to realize that if insects could work in such perfect unison, birds could be heard from so far away and the scent of the wind could be composed solely of blossoming flowers untainted with any other smell; if all those conditions were met, there was only one place where he could be.

The guardian had been returned to his island.

His eyes swept open and the sun told him the time, the shrubbery told him how far he was from the edge of the island and a single passing bird reinforced the feeling of solitude within him.

Calmed, he spared the time to look into himself.

His body felt fresh and relaxed, and it seemed he had slept soundly without much trouble. However, he couldn't say how much of the effect was only a wicked illusion. The chaos emeralds could grant any power without limit but they took a lot in return. A small, tingling sensation was left within him, strongest in his arms and fists. It was the telltale sign of energy still to be recomposed… and internal wounds not yet healed.

The wind swiveled around him, sweeping his hair into disorder, bringing with it colorful petals and-

Knuckles smiled in recognition of that peculiar fragrance. He was only mildly surprised to hear the clicking of high heels on the pebbles in the area.

"I see you woke up," came the feminine voice from behind him "what a coincidence that I was just flying by."

His lips formed a small smile, quite without him realizing it. It could not be denied – such a lucky coincidence it was indeed.

"Never thought I would see you care so much, Rouge," he remarked.

The clicking sound came closer and closer until the bat came into his view. It would be impossible to tell whether or not she had taken part in the recent battle by sight alone, so clandestine were her appearance and manner. Any other would have been fooled into overlooking the weariness of her stance.

She didn't look into his eyes, merely gazed at the sky – presenting herself aloof and elegant at the same time, so completely her.

"Not at all, _sweetheart_," she chided, her tone, as often, between mocking and seductive. "I was just on my way to pick up someone else's treasure." She whirled around and-

-and as she was doing that he glimpsed something within her eyes – imbedded in the reflection of heavens, a tiny spark of worry. It strengthened him more than anything else ever could.

She was walking away from him. He grinned openly, and then slowly, tenderly even, picked himself up. Rouge was, without pause, between one game and another. Only this time, he wouldn't mind joining her.

A minute later, and only when his footsteps resounded right next to hers, the female bat took into the air. Even then, it was obvious she wasn't flying half as fast as she could.

To his amazement, Knuckles couldn't shake off the feeling of _fondness_ which suddenly overcame him.

"Damn that batty bat," he grumbled under his breath.

And he ran after her.

**XXX**

Sonic was a fast healer, but then again, he was fast about everything.

To a certain extent it was who he was; and past that point it was what the world expected him to be – made him out to be. The opinions of others were yet another restraint, endlessly trying to constrict him.

That was why Sonic the Hedgehog chose to stand motionlessly and silently, gazing out of the window at the city below and appreciating a rare moment of calm.

He had been fast all his life, fast about everything, and watching the hectic roads of Station Square made him realize that maybe he had been too fast and too slow all at once.

He had slowed down only reluctantly, occasionally, and had been off again in a flash. He had been all around the world; seen all there was to see, tried all there was to try, always on the lookout for something new. The knowledge came gradually – Tails' birthday, Christmas at the Rabbit household, even Charmy's crazy 'flower appreciation day' – he understood slowly that one sometimes needs to stop to get the important things done.

The barely audible sound of the doorknob moving reached his ears. In a flash, he was already under the covers of the single bed in the room. He was thankful for his incredible speed. The door opened, and Amy Rose entered inside.

He held his eyes shut; breathed in and out deeply and slowly. Apparently, he was rather good at faking sleep, as his acting had yet to be revealed. Sonic had never thought he would make a good actor.

Amy didn't move forward for what seemed like ages. It was a habit of hers, he noted.

She would come in and stop, taking her time watching him. What thoughts came to her mind in those moments he couldn't guess.

Finally, she proceeded deeper into the room. He could tell by the soft rustling of the carpet under her feet, and the sweet fragrance that crept ever closer to him.

A soft clatter resounded from behind him. It was just as it had been the day before – Amy would come and leave something for him to eat behind. That would be it – she would be gone seconds later, checking back only to collect empty dishes.

She whirled around – the air and perfume mused his cheek. There was, momentarily, silence – he hoped it was her hesitating. But steps from further and further away followed soon after.

Amy must have dragged him away from the battlefield. Now she was taking care of his well-being – cooking for him and allowing him to sleep in her bed, while she probably had to be satisfied with the less comfortable cot. He knew that caring Amy from how she acted around Cream, but there was still something amiss.

It irked him beyond comprehension that she seemed to dance around him and avoid confrontation. How hard was it to wake him up? Especially when he wasn't actually asleep half the time! He was frustrated, because this Amy wouldn't take the initiative like he wanted her to, wouldn't make it easier on him.

The door opened once more – with what seemed a silent gunshot. It hit him Amy was leaving. Quite humorous. Sonic the Hedgehog being left behind, all alone. Like he had left her before, time upon time.

What reason was there for her to speak to him? She certainly cared – but she also learned. If she interacted with him, it would just lead to an unpleasant situation, and he would push her away, and then run away without a word, regardless of his health. Amy was merely being prudent, avoiding harm on both sides. But it was he himself who had placed them where they were now.

Since when was he a coward?

"Hey Ames!" he called, sitting upright and in mid-motion of throwing away the covers.

He was not a quick thinker, but somehow Amy had not moved from her spot in front of the entrance for all the time he had been pondering. Now she turned to him, and he decided to get it over with before he managed to read anything, either positive or negative, from her face.

"Thanks for helping, me Ames. A lot."

He gestured at himself and the general vicinity.

"And not just now. You've been a great support in the tough times. I'm glad to have you as a friend."

His speech must have been not half bad – the pink hedgehog smiled and nodded her head a little. He saw her eyes lighting up with a spark of joy.

He didn't feel as miserable as before when she turned to leave once more. But he was the fastest thing alive, and not one for stopping.

"Hey, Ames?"

She glanced at his grinning face questioningly.

"Stay awhile?"

She moved immediately, and Sonic expected a life-threatening hug. He was left in surprise when met with the gentlest embrace of his life.

**XXX**

When Tails woke up for the second time, he felt better than before, less confused, but much more hungry.

He stood up slowly and carefully – inwardly worrying that he would be overcome with pain once more. Thankfully, no such thing happened, and he was happy to note his almost complete recovery.

How much time had passed?

He left the room, taking care to step softly and make as little noise as possible. His old timidity always came back to him when he found himself in the meticulously clean household.

The sounds of cooking worked on him like a bait, leading him straight to the kitchen. Although his mind would prefer some more alone time before another confrontation, his stomach did not share that opinion.

He saw Vanilla moving busily from the stove to the ingredients lined on the table and back. A thought came to him if his own mother had liked cooking, but he was already used to such random thoughts and tended to ignore them.

Careful not to startle the older rabbit, tails cleared his throat to catch her attention.

She spun around with a look of pleasant surprise on her face.

"Good morning, Tails! I'm glad you woke up, we were starting to worry a little."

He smiled in response and leaned against a chair. Vanilla gestured for him to sit down and turned back to her cooking.

"You must be starving, dear. I'm just finishing up here, so wait a moment longer, alright?"

Tails nodded, even though the rabbit wouldn't be able to see it with her back turned to him. He occupied himself with gathering the mess of elusive thoughts in his head. He was only half-successful – the saliva gathering in his mouth at the promise of food made a fine job of breaking his focus.

"How much time has passed?" he finally asked.

Vanilla turned her face to him halfway, but never lost sight of the now-sizzling eggs before her. He wondered whether it was even possible for her to break a plate by accident. Not that he wanted her to. Maybe he had been working too hard lately. Thinking about such things.

"Nine days since cream departed with miss Amy, which makes it three days of your stay here."

Three days. They had had a lot of luck – he admitted that grudgingly. Only a few of them knew (and it was better this way, he thought), but the chaos emeralds were dangerous. They gave away seemingly unlimited power, but also lured the user in, baited him with promises of achieving 'freedom'. Delving into them as deeply as they had had been a risk – plain and simple – and he hated that.

The telephone ringing cut into his musings. Vanilla took a step back and reached for the cordless receiver lying on the fridge. She held it with her left hand, leaving the right one free to control the pans. Tails admired the precision and confidence in her movements – he employed similar skills in his work at the workshop.

The rabbit spoke quietly and softly (but clearly enough to make up for it – he knew from his own experience), and he couldn't hear everything of the conversation over the sounds of boiling water. Maybe he shouldn't listen in to others talking at all, but there was a natural curiosity in him he couldn't stop.

The voice on the other end suddenly rose in pitch, and he recognized it as belonging to Amy. At the same time, he noticed a small jerk of surprise in Vanilla's usually composed movement – and it unsettled him. He subconsciously prepared himself for bad news. There was little reason to do so, really. Amy did not sound distressed. But it didn't matter.

The rabbit pushed a button on the receiver and it fell silent. She returned it to its former place, and then proceeded with turning off the stove (how was the gas supplied… but he shouldn't get distracted). When she considered everything to be wrapped up, she gave him her full attention.

"Miss Amy notified me that mister Sonic has made a very nice recovery and is in good health, although he still desires some rest before he can visit us."

Tails looked momentarily away, letting out a small sigh, and then composing himself once more. He felt a little bit of shame tearing at him, for being unable to show his emotion openly even in the place which was close to a home for him. However, he ignored the tiny voices in his head and steeled himself, he knew from Vanilla's untypical reaction that there was more to come. He nodded for her to continue.

"She also said that-" the doe paused, as id to decide whether to rephrase the information or not "we are not to worry should the two of them prove inaccessible during the following days."

Tails nearly choked on air. The rabbit's reaction no longer surprising to him.

It had always been only a matter of time – he told himself. If what they were doing was some kind of wicked game, it was inevitable the two hedgehogs would one day proceed to the next stage. But as years had passed, nothing had changed the status quo, and gradually they had stopped waiting for the moment that would turn another constant in their lives into a mere memory. But it came – their two friends were seeking refugee from the world; time only for each other.

Amy had never hidden her feelings – even if one could question how serious they really were. Sonic, on the other hand, had always been passive in the relationship. Tails hadn't failed to notice that while the blue hero frequently denied anything existing between him and Amy, no other gossip was even worth his comment. But even if the interest had been there, why the sudden progression?

Did Sonic, in spite of his hot-headedness, consider the battle against Metal Madness too dangerous for comfort? Tails would have never expected that from his cocky friend – the thought itself left an unpleasant chill behind. And for more than one reason.

Once again, he would be alone. Like when he had been a kit – distancing himself from all the children bullying him for his appearance. He had thought his life was changed forever when he met Sonic – the eternal kid. They had been drifters – people with no connections except for each other, living for the sake of fun and occasionally saving the world from a senile old man – how distant it now seemed! Regardless of if he liked it or not, Sonic had decided to grow up and leave him alone once more.

A pleasant smell came from right under his nose and he heard the dishes clunk on the table. Startled, he gazed at the soup before him, not comprehending when it had appeared. That's what he got for getting lost in his thoughts.

"I apologize for not having anything more filling," Vanilla's voice came from behind him, and he whirled around in his chair to face her "but vegetable soup was the best I could do with what was at hand. I didn't feel like going shopping in quite a long time."

And this was the other side of the coin.

How could have Vanilla gone shopping when, for a whole week, her mind would be filled with nothing but worry for her daughter's safety, and questions whether the younger rabbit would come back home at all? This was their second failure – not only did they face danger recklessly, they had also endangered people close to them by dragging them into the fray.

"Not at all Mrs. Vanilla. It is enough that you had to endure the absence of your daughter. Because of what we did."

Somehow, his voice came out completely wrong – it showed exactly what he was thinking, like it wasn't supposed to.

And Vanilla looked at him with sad eyes.

The next instant, she was gone. He barely registered her saying she had to fetch something.

"Get a grip already," he muttered to himself. Maybe social interaction wasn't his forte, but this was beyond irritating.

He relieved his frustration on the soup, absorbing it in what must have been record time. He hadn't realized how hungry he really was. He happily helped himself to seconds – Vanilla wouldn't mind.

He washed his plate in time to see the rabbit returning from wherever she had gone to before. She took a seat at the table and gestured for him to do the same. He did, glancing at her unreadable expression as he passed her.

"I hadn't taken that out in quite a while," she began slowly "we try to enjoy the present and such things bring so many memories…"

Tails examined the black square she placed on the table – he had failed to notice her bringing it with her. It was thin, and the metal reflected the sunlight coming from the window. A photo case?

He looked at the rabbit and, seeing her nod in allowance, picked up the object. He turned it around and his suspicions were proven true – the other side was covered with glass, and a worn-looking photo rested behind it. It was black and white, but exceptionally clear. He didn't attempt to date the picture based on that, though – the technological differences between regions made that impossible. Instead, he concentrated on who was in the picture.

A young wolf with a dazzling of sharp, milky-white teeth met his eyes. The canid was looking at the camera with bright eyes full of joyful spunk, leaning easily against the frame of an ancient airplane. He wore the usual pilot outfit – jacket and long trousers, both most likely originally orange.

The youngster made a good impression on Tails (but the fox suspected he could be a bit biased because of the plane).

"He insisted that I shouldn't change my last name," Vanilla spoke "Seeing as our only daughter doesn't have much of a wolf in her, maybe it was for the better."

Tails' head whipped to face Vanilla. That would mean the man was-

"My late husband, Ronald Wolf."

Tails only rarely forgot how to speak, but now was one of those times. He gaped in silence.

"This is the only photo I have left of him now. It's rather old – it must be twenty years old or so." Vanilla let out a small giggle "He's just posing, back then he couldn't pilot an airplane to save his life," she smiled "But we were young, so very young and innocent… we had done more than our share of foolish things together."

Tails could be mistaken, but for the shortest moment, Vanilla seemed to smile a trickster's smile.

He said nothing, and the doe remained lost in her own world. Only, her grin was slowly but surely fading, making way for a more melancholy expression.

"What happened?"

The female rabbit blinked before answering.

"He was helping stop a fire. Heroism was in his blood, it seemed. His luck had to run short sooner or later, though," Vanilla let out a sigh.

Tails lowered his head in respect for her loss.

"Cream sees him in you."

He looked at her in surprise. His lips twisted to form a question, but he was at a loss for what to say.

"They spent every moment together, playing with flowers, chasing butterflies or reading books, it wasn't much of a surprise when her first word was 'daddy' and not 'mommy' either. She idolized him."

Tails was captivated, hearing about emotions he himself hadn't had the chance to experience.

"He disappeared before she turned three, and she was devastated. She became silent and soft-spoken. She was very young – with time, she forgot more and more about him, and I removed all the photos to help her, and myself, move on. But she remembers him deep down in her heart. My daughter might seem a rabbit through and through, but she inherited his spirit. That's why she is saving the world while I'm cooking dinner."

He smiled at her joke, and inwardly wondered at the depth of her analysis. There were some things that only a mother could sense, he decided.

"And one day – I remember Eggman troubling our neighbourhood – Cream came back home very excited, animatedly retelling an adventure of hers. I was genuinely interested what made her so happy, but when she mentioned a 'young fox boy', the mystery was solved.

Tails thought about his first meeting with Cream, but didn't have the time to dwell on it.

"And what a coincidence, the young lad had a plane, engaged in world-saving escapades on a daily basis and was oh-so-nice. She wouldn't stop talking about it."

Tails felt his cheeks reddening, and Vanilla grinned seeing this.

"She considers you very important Tails, and so do I. Should anything happen, you may consider the Rabbit household your second home."

He sputtered, looking for a proper answer. Vanilla stood up and headed for the exit, still smiling.

"Th-thank you!" he shouted at her retreating back.

She stopped momentarily, but didn't turn around.

"Cream's playing at the field behind the house – she would be glad to hear you are well after all the worrying she's been through."

She resumed walking.

"And if I cannot stop that girl from seeking danger, don't blame yourself for her decisions. But… do take good care of her, Miles.

And then she left.

**XXX**

The sun stung his eyes – he was unused to the brightness of the world outside. But it didn't bother him in the least, he preferred the refreshing sunlight to the dimness of his room. The colorful flowers were distracting, the wind playful – it ruffled his hair as he marched forward.

Joyful disorder was welcome, it kept him from overanalyzing his situation and forgetting about what was ahead. For the sake of himself and those he cared for, it was time for him to grow up, like Sonic had. And to do that, he needed to stop doubting his actions and living in fear of his own exaggerated expectations.

Tail's resolve became firm – to do things on his own terms – as he walked through the fields of carefree plants tinted with all shades of happiness.

He hadn't even noticed the moment his steps had become light and energetic.

Cream's laughter resounded from far ahead of him. He had already been heading that way from the very beginning, he realized. His nose had picked up a faint trace of the honey-like fragrance most common of the doe, and he had followed it instinctively.

The rabbit's small figure appeared in his sight soon after. She was hunched over, occupied with the flowers before her, and she didn't sense him approaching.

He stopped a few steps behind her. He didn't want to startle her, but obviously wanted her attention. His tails twisted nervously, chopping a few flowers in half, but he never noticed.

"Uh… hi there, Cream!" did he get an award for being lame?

Cream jumped in surprise. She spun around. Flowers of all kinds flew from her hands, discarded. Her eyes widened. She leapt at him – catching him in a firm embrace. He nearly fell from the force of the impact.

For a moment, he wasn't sure how to respond. And then he hesitantly returned the embrace, trying vainly to fight off the crimson hue making its way onto his face.

"I was so worried, Tails!" Cream cried, distress evident in her voice. But it was gone in the next instant "Cheese and Chocola are here! You should greet them!" she pointed at the pair of chao chasing each other under the shade of a tree.

He waved at them absently, still in a silent stupor (it was a nice stupor and he didn't feel like coming out of it just yet).

Cream gave him a detailed report of the three days he had missed – it started drizzling soon after they finished fighting Metal Madness and wouldn't stop for a whole day. The local postman was very unhappy…

Maybe he wasn't exactly listening to what she said, but at least he paid great attention to how she said those things.

When she paused to catch her breath, he seized the chance to speak.

"Cream?" he asked softly.

She looked at him, puzzled.

"What is it?"

"Well…" he took a deep breath "I wanted to apologize. For that kiss. I…" he still wasn't sure what to say.

Cream blinked and shook her head.

"Don't worry, Tails," she chirped "It was nice – a bit funny."

And she giggled.

Tails let out the breath he had been unconsciously holding. 'Nice and funny'? He grinned. He couldn't imagine a more Cream-like answer.

The doe's attention was caught by an especially colorful butterfly that had passed next to her. When she followed it, Tails shouted after her.

"Hey Cream!" no longer doubtful.

"Yes?" she asked, her eyes still following the butterfly now resting on a nearby bush.

He grinned.

"If it was nice, may I kiss you again?"

The rabbit's eyes left the insect and slowly traveled to his own. And as they gazed at each other, Cream's smile widened minutely.

So he did.

**Piko piko trouble END**

* * *

**AN:** I suppose there are things to be said about finishing a story after over a year's hiatus, but those are not for me to say. It just took this long for me to throw many useless pages of this final chapter into the rubbish bin and decide on its final form. If the end result is satisfying, then I am also satisfied.

I'd like to thank fairy-girl27, azngirlchibi, Star the Hedgecat, Tazkol and everyone else who reviewed, added this to their C2 archive or otherwise accompanied me on this journey. This was the first true multi-chapter fic I attempted here at fanfiction net and I'm happy to see it finished.

Hoping to see you again, in this fandom, or in another one.

- Cytrus


End file.
